Feliz Cumpleaños
by twilighterspyp
Summary: ¿Como un cumpleaños puede cambiar tu vida para siempre?


Feliz Cumpleaños.

Toda la gente estaba en mi casa. Los invitados iban llegando de apoco y yo solo quería soplar las velas y que esto se acabara pronto. No me gustaba para nada mi cumpleaños, y no es por que no recibí lo que quería, al contrario si me trajeron el Cd y películas de mi cantante favorito, lo que detestaba era la gente que había sido invitada, los únicos que no entraban en esta consideración eran Edward, Bella, Alice y mi hermano Jasper, todo el resto estaba en mi lista negra.

Me senté en una de las bancas del patio mirando como los niños jugaban. Mi hermano había llevado a Edward, Bella y Alice a mirar su nueva colección de soldados que mi padre le había regalado. Yo no quería ni ver mis regalos, todos esos niños que se divertían con las cosas que mi padre había arreglado para el cumpleaños me caían muy mal.

- Rose ¿Por qué no juegas con tus amigos?- me pregunto mi padre.

- Ellos no son mis amigos, no pienso acercarme.

- Rose, no seas descortés y ve a jugar con ellos.

- No.

- Te estoy mandando ve- dijo mi padre ya molesto.

Me pare resignada hacia donde se encontraban todos los niños jugando. Cuando llegue ahí todos me quedaron mirando, no era del agrado de nadie, nunca supe por que y eso me molestaba, me estaban tratando mal sin conocerme.

- Ya tenia que llegar la barbie- dijo Mike- ¿Por qué no te entierras?

- No podría hacer eso, no sabría como- dijo Jessica.

- Deberíamos hacer el hoyo nosotros y enterrarla- grito Tayler.

- Dejen de molestarme- dije reteniendo las lagrimas.

- Ahí la barbie quiere llorar- grito Mike.

- Creo que deberíamos dañarle el vestido- dijo Lauren.

- Es una buena idea- la secundo Jessica- chicos por que no la traen- me miro con maldad.

- ¡No!- grite.

Me iba a darla vuelta y salir corriendo, cuando unas manos me tomaron por los brazos.

- Debemos llevarla detrás de los árboles- dijo Mike- así nadie nos vera.

- Suéltenme- dije ya llorando- mama- grite tratando de que me escuchara, pero no había ningún adulto.

- Vamos rápido- dijo Lauren.

Comenzaron a llevarme hacia los árboles, tenia miedo de lo que me pudieran hacer, querían dañar el hermoso vestido que la madre de Alice me había regalado.

- Suéltala- dijo un niño llegando a nuestro lado.

- Tu vete de aquí- dijo Mike- no te metas en algo que no te llaman.

- Me meto, están tratando mal a esta niña y eso no lo permitiré.

- Vete o te llevaras una gran golpiza- dijo Mike.

- Como si me pudiera tocar- dijo el chico.

- Vas a ver como te quedar callado después de que te golpee.

Mike se acerco al chico, al cual hasta ahora solo había visto su espalda, hizo su puño hacia atrás y luego hacia delante para pegarle al chico, pero este se movió tomo a Mike del brazo y lo dejo arrodillado en el suelo.

- Tienes dos opciones que te golpee o irte de nuestro lado.

- Suéltame.

- ¿Qué eliges?

- Irme- grito Mike.

- Bien, ahora tu y tus amiguitos vayan a jugar a otra parte y no la vuelvan a molestar- me indico.

El chico soltó a Mike, y todos salieron detrás de el. Yo quede arrodillada en el suelo. Este chico me había salvado y no sabia quien era.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

- S…si gracias.

- No te preocupes, no podía dejar que te molestaran. Ven levántate- dijo dándome la mano.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué te molestan?

- No lo se- y por primera vez lo mire.

Era alto, tenía un cuerpo grande. Su rostro era redondo ojos cafés, cabello negro, corto y rizado, era muy lindo. Me ruborice al pensar así en el.

- Me llamo Emmett- dijo.

- Rosalie.

- ¡Eres la niña de la fiesta! Hace mucho que te buscaba, bueno a tu hermano también.

- Rose estas bien- llego Alice corriendo a mi lado.

- Si.

- Vi como esos niños te estaban llevando y bajamos lo mas rápido posible.

- ¡Rose!- grito Bella- ¿estas bien?

- Si.

- Hermana- dijo Jasper- ¿Por qué fuiste donde ellos?

- Papa me mando.

- Nunca mas te dejo sola- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Alice a Emmett.

- Soy Emmett el nuevo amigo y salvador de Rosalie.

- ¿Salvador?- pregunto extrañado Edward.

- Si el me salvo de Mike- dije ruborizada.

- Bien chicos vamos a soplar las velas- dijo nuestro padre.

Todos corrieron a la mesa, los adultos invitados también salieron de la casa y mi madre comenzó a prender las velas.

Jasper ya estaba en la mesa con Alice a su lado, Bella y Edward miraban de cerca y yo iba caminando a la mesa.

- Espero que tus deseos se cumplan- dijo Emmett en mi oído.

Llegue a la mesa y todo el mundo comenzó a cantar cumpleaños feliz, yo solo podía mirar a Emmett, nunca un chico me había llamado tanto la atención y solo tenia diez años, recién cumplidos.

- Bien chicos pidan su deseo- dijo mama.

Jasper cerró los ojos y yo también.

_Deseo que puedan encontrar a alguien que sea como Edward y Jasper lo son para mis amigas._

Abrí los ojos y Jasper me miro. Tomo mi mano y al mismo tiempo soplamos las velas.

La gente comió torta, Jasper se reía de algo que había dicho Edward, mientras Bella y Alice conversaban, yo fui donde Emmett. Quería saber quien era y que hacia aquí.

- Felicidades- dijo cuando llego a su lado- ¿Cuántos años cumples?

- Diez, y tu ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Once.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a mi fiesta?

- Mi tía me trajo, fue invitada por tu madre y como no me podía dejar solo me trajo, pero fue la mejor decisión, te conocí- dijo sonriendo.

- Si- sonreí también.

Nos quedamos sentados los dos juntos, por un largo rato, hasta que Emmett fue llamado por su tía.

- Debo irme.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- No lo se, solo te puedo prometer una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Prometo estar en tu próximo cumpleaños.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, ahora debo ir me- me dio un beso en la mejilla- el regalo que te traje esta dentro de una bolsita azul, espero que te guste.

- Gracias.

Emmett salio corriendo y se fue donde su tía, ella lo tomo de la mano y desaparecieron.

Yo corrí a la casa y fui directo a los regalos, busque entre los míos el que era de Emmett y cuando lo encontré corrí a mi habitación para abrirlo.

Era una hermosa cadenita que tenia mi inicial, me la coloque y me mire en el espejo, no me la volvería a sacar ya que el me había gustado mucho. Solo esperaba mi próximo cumpleaños con muchas ansias.

Si habían pasado ya 7 años desde que lo esperaba, al día siguiente la familia de Emmett se mudo a Vancouver, Canadá , nunca volví a saber de el intente olvidarlo pero no pude siempre estaría esperándolo, teniendo la triste ilusión de que el regresaría y tal como paso mi anterior cumpleaños eclipsarme con su mirada tan tierna y dulce. En pocos días cumplía 17 no estaba muy emocionada ni nada por el estilo, para mi un cumpleaños no era la gran cosa, solo era un numero mas…

- ¡Rosalie, el vestido a llegado!- dijo mi madre emocionada .

Baje las escaleras y mi madre se encontraba mirando el vestido rosa pálido para mi cumpleaños. Para mi, mi cumpleaños solo era otra excusa para demostrar a los vecino las riquezas de lo Hale

- Es lindo.

- ¿Lindo? ¿Llamas a esto lindo? ¡Esto es hermoso!, como se nota que no eres como yo, no saber apreciar un vestido de alta costura es tan bajo como tu.

No me importaban mucho las críticas de mis padres, eran cosas que siempre hacían tanto para mí como para mi hermano Jasper. Un repentino ruido llamo mi atención

Toc toc...

- ¿Quién es?- le pregunte a mi madre.

- ¡Oh! Rose es Royce King hijo de los dueños de los hoteles King's.

- ¿y para que viene?

- Pues...a conocerte.

-¡No necesito conocer a nadie…

- Cállate insolente, mejor que te comportes o tendrás un severo castigo…

Y así fue como conocí a Royce. Me callo bien, pero nunca será como mi Emmett.

El día tan esperado había llegado estuve 3 horas preparándome para lucir radiante, según mi madre era el momento para brillar.

El salón era muy hermoso, todo en tonos lila, violeta y rosa muy elegante y perfecto, sacado de un cuento de hadas. Todos estaban ahí, amigos, familiares, vecinos y amigos de mis padres.

Yo sonreía ante todo aunque por dentro sentía como todo era una gran farsa, salí al jardín unos segundo a tomar aire y fue cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-"Rosalie"- escuche murmurar con una voz perversa y asquerosa proveniente de Royce.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Espere mucho por esto muñequita.

- Suéltame, no me toques o gritare - el me tomo de las muñecas y tapo mi boca con su gran asquerosa mano mientras intentaba tirar de mi vestido, hasta que vi un bulto negro que se acercaba a nosotros, era un hombre fuerte que empezó a golpear a Royce sin consideración, yo estaba aterrada totalmente aterrada. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no me salía la voz se sentía horrible. El bulto o el hombre paro y en la misma oscuridad murmuro.

- "Rosalie" - pero no era asquerosa era la voz mas hermosa que alguien puede escuchar, era la voz de el de Emmett

- Emmett - solloce

- Mi amor espere tanto por esto mi dulce amor - dijo sonando tan especial con su voz rota de la emoción, solo susurre 3 palabras que cambiaron por siempre mi vida.

- Sacame de aquí -

- Por siempre mi amor… por siempre.

**************************************** 10 años después ****************************************

- Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha terminado.

- Otro mamá, no podré dormir sin otro cuento.

- No mientas Evan ya he contado 3 cuentos necesito descansar.

- Por favor…

- A dormir, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela.

- Esta bien pero me lo debes.

- Esta bien, descansa mi amor mamá te ama.

- Adiós mami.

- Amor, ¿esta dormido?

- Eso parece.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Gorda? Jajaja de hecho me gusta estar así, aunque creo que con Evan estuve más gorda.

- Eres hermosa así, por cierto ¿te dije que te amo?

- Yo también te amo Emmett.

El me rescato ese día y me prometió nunca mas alejarse de mi, me salvo de el mundo horroroso del cual mis padres eran participes, ellos habían arreglado con Royce entregarme en mi propio cumpleaños por dinero, lo se suena asqueroso pero es verdad.

Mi hermano Jasper, yo y Emmett nos fuimos a Vancouver junto con la familia de Emmett, nunca volví a saber de los moustros que tenia como padres simplemente fui feliz junto a el amor de mi vida, forme una linda familia, cuando tuve 22 quede embarazada de Evan, 2 años después me case una boda sencilla pero la mas hermosa que vi, todos mis amigos estuvieron conmigo. Luego quede embarazada de vuelta esta vez una niña, todo esta en su lugar y puedo decir con orgullo que esta historia termina con un…

Felices por siempre y para siempre Jamás.

**Para una Amiga Genial, Amorosa, Tierna y Dulce**

**Una Hermana del alma y del corazón a la cual adoramos y amamos**

**Para Kamii Nuestra Twi-Hermana**

**Sos Especial y una gran persona siempre pero siempre acordate que te amamos hasta el infinito y mas allá.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Con Todo El Cariño De Tus Twi-manitas :D**


End file.
